Annyira szeretnék
by Susie Lupin
Summary: Valamikor ötvenhat után Erzsébet a Duna parton ülve mereng a múlton.   Történelmileg nem feltétlenül hű. Ha nagyon párost akarnék megjelölni, akkor Ausztria/Magyarország említve, a végén Oroszország/Magyarország.


Nem hittem volna, hogy pont Magyarországgal fogom megírni az első komolyabb hetaliás ficem, mert őt nem érzem magamhoz olyan közel. A történelmi háttérnek kivételesen lusta voltam utána nézni, szóval pontatlanságok találhatóak benne.

* * *

><p>Annyira szeretnék…<p>

Annyira szeretnék halandó lenni! Olyan könnyű lenne…. Alig fél évszázadnyi élet, az egész történelem folyama helyett, csak egy porszem lennék. És amikor vége lenne, csak egyszerűen meghalnék, vagy ha ideje korán meguntam volna az életem, egyszerűen öngyilkos lennék.

Mint most… De nem tehetem.

Mindannyian tudjuk, hogy az országok sem halhatatlanok. Persze sokan azt hiszik, hogy örökké élnek, de valójában mindenkire a bukás és a halál vár. És vannak olyanok, akik visszatérnek belőle, olyanok, mint Lengyelország, egy főnix…

Fogalmam sincs, hogyan születtünk, de a halálról van egy kis ismeretem. Legegyszerűbb módja, ha az országot egyszerűen _letörlik _a térképről. Sokakkal tették ezt, viszont ők képesek a feltámadásra, egészen addig, míg él valaki a népükből.

És egy másik módot is tudok… vagy inkább sejtek.

Régen, amikor még gyerek voltam és a végtelen pusztákban vándoroltam, sokan tűntek el így. _Nem akartak többé országok lenni._ Persze ez nem ilyen egyszerű. Sokan szeretnének csak így egyszerűen eltűnni, de ehhez hatalmas akaraterő szükséges, és ez sokaknak nincs meg. Ahogy nekem sem. Most is csak ülök a Duna parton, bámulom a mocskos hullámokat, ahogy mossák a partot a lábam előtt nem sokkal, kifutnak és visszahúzódnak, mintha menekülnének egymás elől, de egy láthatatlan erő visszahúzza őket, mint ahogy minket is. Az utolsó pillanatban rántanak vissza. Egy-egy erősebb kezű uralkodó, esetleg egy új ország, egy új esély, hogy újra nagyok legyünk… A hatalom, a birodalommá válás vágya hajt minden országot. Ez megrészegít bennünket, nem tudunk ellenállni. Láttam, ahogy mások elbuknak, én is sokszor elbuktam, földbe tiportak, de mindig felálltam… egészen ezerkilencszáztizennyolcig. Trianon túl nagy törés volt. Ausztriát elszakították tőlem, megszűnt a házasság, ami csak egy rövid időre, de visszaadta a régi fényemet, a virágzásom, ez életerőmet. Szerelmes voltam belé, de a szerelem sosem elég.

Nem mondom, hogy tökéletes házasság volt a miénk. Meglehetősen sokat veszekedtünk. Egyszer felpofoztam, annyira felidegesített. Úrinőt akart belőlem faragni, olyat, mint a bécsi udvartartásban Erzsébet udvarhölgyei. Ő fizikailag sosem bántott engem, az viszont rettenetesen fájt, hogy még ennyit sem tudott mondani, hogy szeret. Ezt láttam a pillantásában, ahogy rám nézett, szinte simogatott a tekintetével, de az arca szinte sosem tükrözte az igazi érzelmeit felém.

Egyszer láttam Ausztriát sírni.

Németország mindkettőnknek sokat ígért. Ígért gazdagságokat, a régi területeinket, a régi fényünket és hatalmunkat… Mindkétszer megbántuk, hogy engedtünk a csábításnak. Ausztriát magához csatolta, szinte megölt a kíváncsiság és a fájdalom, hogy azok ketten mit csinálhatnak Németország házában nap mint nap, azzal a porosszal karöltve. Úgy vettem észre, hogy Ausztria semleges magatartást gyakorolt feléjük; nem érdekelte, mit tesznek a népével és a területeivel, neki csak az számított, hogy ott legyen előtte a zongorája, tudjon játszani és annyi süteményt enni és kávét inni, amennyi csak beléfért. Valahol szánalmasnak éreztem. De ő legalább ennyit megtehetett.

Ő is a múltban él, mint ahogy én is. Mindkettőnknek ez a sorsa, egyikünk sem tud tovább lépni és csak a múlton mereng. Felmerülnek a „mi lett volna, ha… ?" kezdetű kérdések, amikre senki sem tud választ adni.

Nem láttam Ausztriát a második világháború vége óta. És amikor lehullt a vasfüggöny, már az esélye is elveszett a viszont látásnak. Azt hiszem, ezt valahol nem is bánom. Valószínűleg képtelen lennék vele beszélni, vagy akár egy pillanatra is látni.

Most itt van velem Oroszország. Segítséget reméltem tőle – ahogy már mástól is, de mindig én húztam a rövidebbet –, és ő prímán berendezkedett nálam. Eleinte lázadtam, próbáltam valamit tenni ellene, de ötvenhatban megmutatta, hogy őt nem lehet csak úgy egyszerűen kidobni vagy elhagyni. Azóta úgy érzem, betörtem. Megint csak egy kirakati baba vagyok, aki szép (ebben erősen kételkedem), ám nem tesz semmit, nincs semmi haszna. Már úgy táncolok, ahogy neki tetszik. Ott függ a nyakamban a vörös csillaga, le nem téphetem, mert azzal csak újra a nyakamba hoznám a bajt.

Nem akarok többet szenvedni. Nem akarok többé szerelmes lenni.

Ivan szinte őrültként bolyongott Budapesten. Nem találtam, ismét nem találta Jelizavétát, már-már attól tartott, hogy ismét megszökött és ellenszegülni próbál majd neki, azzal pedig megint magára vonná a haragját. Ő sosem akart rosszat neki, igazából senkinek sem, csak félreértették… és ezt muszáj volt a tudomásukra hoznia. Mindig hordott magánál fegyvert.

Valahogy a Duna partra keveredett. Közvetlenül a víz mellett egy fiatal nő ült, hosszú, barna haja a belé tűzött virággal már messziről is feltűnő volt. A férfi elmosolyodott és mögé lopózott. Meglepetés, mint mindig.

– Jelizavéta! Annyit kerestelek, már kezdtem félni, hogy… mi az ott a kezedben?

A nő felriadva merengéséből riadtan összerezzent, a cigaretta kihullott a kezéből és a parázsló vége csúnya lyukat égetett a ruháján.

– A nevem Erzsébet, te… – motyogta, de inkább elhallgatott. Nem akarta, hogy a férfi újra megbüntesse, vagy akár egy ujjal is hozzáérjen.

– Hát nem megmondta Ivan, hogy az ilyesmi nem való az ilyen szép, fiatal hölgyeknek, mint te? Miért nem hallgatsz rá?

Erzsébet lehajtotta a fejét és ismét a hullámokba bámult. Az ajkába harapott, nehogy valami olyasmi csússzon ki a száján, amit később meg fog bánni. Ivan átkarolta és az álla alá nyúlva maga felé fordította az arcát.

– Annyiszor mondtam már, hogy ne a múltra gondolj, hanem nézz a jövőbe. Így nem fogsz sehova sem jutni, mindenki el fog hagyni. De szerencsére én még itt vagyok neked és nem hagyom ezt. Együtt újraépítjük az országod, ismét olyan leszel, mint fénykorodban. Nem hiszel nekem?

_Annyira szerettem volna szabad lenni. Ám ismét olyan voltam, mint egy törött szárnyú madár, akit még kalickába is zártak. _


End file.
